Black Rose
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Sama seperti Mawar Hitam.. Aku berusaha menghapus dirimu dari ingatanku.. Dan memulai kehidupan yang baru.. Tapi,saat aku mulai nyaman dan melupakanmu.. Kau kembali muncul di kehidupanku... YUNJAE FIC... Yunjae shipper tunjukkan diri kalian... Xixixi. RnR..
1. Prologue

"BLACK ROSE"

-= Sherry Dark Jewel Present =-

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang.. Yuki Cuma minjem nama doang... Jangan marah ya Oppadeul...

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk.. tenang pasti YUNJAE dooonnggg... tapi mereka akan melewati berbagai rintangan untuk bisa bersatu.

Genre : Crime/Friendship/Romance(bakal lama)/Family.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Mungkin ada Typo(s) , dan disini pakek POV JaeUmma dan YunAppa..

Summary : Sama seperti Mawar Hitam.. aku berusaha menghapus dirimu dari ingatanku dan memulai kehidupan yang baru... tapi saat aku mulai nyaman dan melupakanmu.. kau kembali muncul dikehidupanku..

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi belaka**

**.**

**Gak Suka..?**

**Ya...**

**Jangan Baca...**

**Gampangkan..**

**.**

**Buat yang tetep mau Baca...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**Prologue**

Why..?

Aku tak bisa apa-apa sekarang, Yunho menghiyanatiku. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapan Junsu tentang Yunho. Aku hanya dipermainkan olehnya saja.

Lalu sekarang yang kubisa hanya meringkuk di atas ranjang dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak menangis.

"Babo...Babo..."

Aku hanya bisa merutukkin nasibku, aku telah terlanjur mencintainya. Tapi ia dengan mudah membuangku begitu saja setelah ia bosan.

KRIETTT

"Joongie.." mendengar suara Umma yang menghampiriku membuatku cepat-cepat menghapus airmata yang sedari tadi tertahan di kelopas mataku. Tak membiarkannya jatuh. Aku tak ingin membuat Umma sedih.

Aku mendudukkan diri diranjang lalu memandang Umma dengan senyuman. Meski aku tahu itu hanya senyuman kecut. "Umma.."

"Joongie.. ada apa hemm..? kau ada masalah..?" tanya Umma setelah mendudukkan diri si sebelahku. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan masalahku, aku hanya tak ingin Umma bersedih karena masalahku, atau yang paling parah Umma akan pergi melabrak Yunho. Meski Yunho menghianatiku tapi aku tak bisa membencinya, mungkin. Aku teramat cinta padanya, tapi penghianatan itu juga tak bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Aku Bimbang.

"Katakan pada Umma.. Sayang.."

"A-ak-u tak apa-apa Umma.."

Umma memandangku lagi, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Joongie.. Jika Joongie sudah siap untuk bercerita.. Umma akan mendengarkannya. Umma hanya tak ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi padamu dari orang lain. Umma ingin mendengarnya dari dirimu sayang" Umma lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Aku hanya menunduk, apa aku harus mengatakannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu sayang.. Umma akan ke bawah menyiapkan makan malam" Umma pun beranjak keluar kamarku. Tapi sebelum menutup pintu kamar Umma kembali memandangku.

Pandangan kami pertemu

Umma tersenyum getir, apa ia tau? Apa wajahku bisa dengan mudah terbaca? Tapi kemudia ia tersenyum lembut. "Umma akan menunggumu untuk makan malam nanti. Jadi turunlah untuk makan Malam.. Su-ie pasti juga menghawatirkanmu Sayang"

"Dan Namja pun tak dilarang untuk menangis"

Pintu putih gading itu tertutup. Bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan.

Umma..

Su-ie..

Aku tak bisa seperti ini, Umma dan Su-ie menghawatirkanku. Ku usap mataku lagi mencoba menghapus air mata yang akan jatuh. Minimal aku harus kuat di depan semua.

Appa.. apa yang harus Joongie lakukan sekarang..?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pun memutuskan untuk turun makan malam. tak enak juga dengan Umma dan Su-ie yang pasti menungguku di ruang makan.

"Hyungie..." Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Junsu-adikku-terjingkat bahagia saat ia melihatku turun dari kamar. Aku tahu Junsu sangatlah khawatir padaku, dia pun merasa bersalah karena dialah yang mengenalkan Yunho padaku.

Dulu ia selalu mencegahku menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho-teman satu les dancenya. Junsu yang supel, tentu saja dengan muda berteman dengan siapapun terutama Yunho yang adalah seniornya di tempat lesnya. Dan umur mereka terpaut tiga tahun. Sedangkan aku dan Junsu terpaut dua tahun.

"Su-ie..Umma..Malam.."

"Malam Joongie/Hyungie.."

"Kau sudah baikan Joongie..?" Umma memaksakan senyumnya, meski aku tahu Umma tengah sedih dan Khawatir padaku. Apakah Umma sudah tau? Mungkinkah Su-ie yang cerita padanya apa yang terjad padaku..?

Tidak tidak..Su-ie tak mungkin melakukannya kan.

"Ayo Hyungie.. Kita makan.. Lihat Umma buat Sup rumput laut dan Kimchi.." Aku tahu mereka berusaha menghiburku, aku merasa bahagia disini, mereka lah hartaku. Aku tak mau mengecewakan mereka. Bahkan menyakiti mereka. Keluargaku.

Aku pun memakan makanan yang ada didepanku dengan lahap. Aku tak akan mengecewekan mereka dan membuat khawatir mereka.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis haru sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari mereka. Tapi aku tak mungkin menangis disini. Aku harus menahannya.

Ada sesuatu yang menganjal. Ada yang hilang..

"Umma.."

"Ya Joongie..? Kau ingin tambah lauknya?"

"Tidak Umma.. Appa mana Umma.." Aku lihat senyum lembutnya tadi telah berubah sedikit masam.

"Ya..Umma..Appa belum pulang? Biasanya jam segini udah pulangkan?"

"Su-ie..Joongie..Appa masih ada pekerjaan, tapi dia bilang akan lembur" Jawaban Umma sedikit meragukanku aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku, mencari jawaban mengapa Umma berbohong. Umma menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan Junsu..

"Oh..Begitu" Suara Su-ie menyudahi pikiran pikiran anehku, aku tak boleh menduga-duga sesuatu tanpa bukti. Aku kembali tersenyum. Dan makan malam kami pun berlanjut, aku menghilangkan semua pikiran burukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam dingin.. sekarang Sepuluh menit sebelum pukul sebelas malam. Aku masih berdiri di beranda kamarku. Menimang nimang apa aku harus mengatakan masalahku pada Umma..

Mengatakannya...

Apa aku sanggup..?

Umma..

Mungkin menyimpan beban sendirian memang tak baik, aku terkekeh saat memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin memang lebih baik aku mengatakannya. Aku pun beranjak dari Beranda lalu berjalan menemui Umma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Umma masih bangun, kulihat Umma tengah menonton TV diruang tengah. Mungkin Umma menunggu Appa. Akupun mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Umma.

"Joongie"

"Umma..Aku ingin.."

Umma tersenyum menunggu ucapanku.

"Aku ingin bercerita.."

Umma mengacak rambutku. Ia masih tersenyum padaku, aku gugup sekarang.

"Umma akan mendengarkanmu Sayang..Ada apa?"

"Umma...Umma.."

"Ne..Joongie..."

"Ummaaa..Joongie patah hati..." Akupun tak sangup menahan air mata lagi. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Umma..

"Yunnie berkhianat padaku. Dia pergi bersama Yeoja lain Umma... bahkan Yeoja itu tidak lebih cantik dari Joongie...Meski Joongie namja, Joongie itu pasti lebih cantik dari yeoja gatel yang deket deketin Yunnie. Saat aku memergoki merek sedang bermesraan ditaman, Yunnie malah mengatakan kami sudah tak ada hubungan. Dia mutusin Joongie..Umma..."

Umma memelukku, aku bisa merasa tenang sekarang. Bebanku benar-benar hilang setelah bercerita. "Joongie Sayang.. sudah.. sudah.. lupakan Jung Yunho. Jika memang dia meninggalkanmu, bukan berarti hidupmu berakhirkan. Joongie masih kelas 3 junior high shcool. Jadi sekarang pikirkan dulu sekolah Joongie. Joongie akan ujian bukan."

Aku mengangguk, aku harus mulai melupakan rasaku pada Yunho.

"Hidup ini memang berat Joongie, tapi kau jangan hanya terfokus pada Jung Yunho. Jika dia mencampakanmu, Joongie masih punya orang-orang yang menyayangi Joongie. Seperti Umma yang sayang Joongie.. Su-ie juga sayang Joongie.."

"Dan Appa sangat sayang Joongie" Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Umma sendu.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi.. haruskah aku bertanya?

" Ya Umma..Joongie akan berusaha melupakan Jung Yunho.."

"Umma senang mendengarnya"

"Emm.. Umma..." Aku memanggilnya sedikit takut sekarang. Kugigit bibir bawahku.

"Ne..Ada lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Umma... Apa..A-Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Apa..?" aku bertanya lirih. Bisa kurasakan tubuh yang tengah memelukku sekarang tegang. Lalu kembali melemas.

"Umma.."

Pelukan Umma terlepas, Umma tersenyum padaku. Meski ku tahu itu senyum yang Umma paksakan tuk ditunjukkan padaku. Aku hanya bisa membalas sunyuman Umma.

"Tidak Ada apa-apa Joongie..Joongie..Tenang Saja Ya..Appa..Baik-baik saja kok. Sekarang Joongie tidur ne sudah malam..Lihat sudah hampir jam dua belas"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Umma bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, nanti juga aku pasti akan tahu.

"baiklah..Joongie ke kamar ya Umma.. Jaljayo.." Aku kembali ke kamar, tanpa memandang wajah Umma lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir pukul satu sekarang dan aku belum bisa tidur. Tapi sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara mobil memasuki garasi rumah.

Appa..

Aku melangkah keluar kamar ingin menyapa Appa.. tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat Appa bersimbah darah..

Appa..

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak memanggilnya, tapi bibirku terkunci saat mendengar Appa melarang Umma berteriak dan panik. Aku bisa mendengar jika Appa tak ingin Aku dan Su-ie mengetahui keadaannya. Dan menyembunyikan hal itu dari kami.

Aku kembali menuju kamarku. Menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas ranjang.

Aku mengertakkan gigiku.

Appa..Umma..Apa yang kalian sembunyikan sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END?  
**  
**Yuki's Note :  
**So... ini dia, Masih Prologue... hehehe... sudah setahun Yuki hiatus di SPI.. sekarang tambah banyak ya Fic di sini.. dua kali lipat.. tapi author lama jarang muncul un.. apa pada hiatus ya.. atau Out..?

Gimana-gimana.. ni prologue Fic baru Yuki.. Fic lama malah gak di update.. miannnn.. masih dalam proses..#kalau ada yang nunggu..

Ni fic bakal panjang kayanya...

Dan bakal ada crime disini.. KhuKhuKhu...

Tentu aja ada Gore... #I love Gore 

Jadi gimana Minna.. perlu di lanjutin gak?..

Tolong kasih jawabannya lewat Review..Fav.. Foll.. atau PM Yuki...  
Yuki tunggu..

Bye..Bye...

..Salam..

-= Yuki =-


	2. Chapter 1 : Harabeoji

"BLACK ROSE"

-= Sherry Dark Jewel Present =-

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang.. Yuki Cuma minjem nama doang... Jangan marah ya Oppadeul...

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk.. tenang pasti YUNJAE dooonnggg... tapi mereka akan melewati berbagai rintangan untuk bisa bersatu.

Genre : Crime/Friendship/Romance(bakal lama)/Family.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Mungkin ada Typo(s) , dan disini pakek POV JaeUmma dan YunAppa.. Slash, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, MaleXMale..

Summary : Sama seperti Mawar Hitam.. aku berusaha menghapus dirimu dari ingatanku dan memulai kehidupan yang baru... tapi saat aku mulai nyaman dan melupakanmu.. kau kembali muncul dikehidupanku..

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi belaka**

**.**

**Gak Suka..?**

**Ya...**

**Jangan Baca...**

**Gampangkan..**

**.**

**Buat yang tetep mau Baca...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Harabeoji**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu aku selalu melihat Appa pulang dengan luka. Dan setiap paginya pun Appa akan pergi kerja lebih pagi. Hingga membuat Aku daN Junsu tak tahu, keadaan Appa sebenarnya.

Ingin rasanya aku bertanya pada Umma. Tapi aku takut jika harus mendengar jawaban Appa dan Umma. Apalagi Appa melarang Umma mengatakan keadaannya pada kami. Apa mereka tak menganggap kami lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya Appa dan Umma rahasiakan dari kami.

"Umma.. Appa sudah berangkat kerja?" Ah senangnya Junsu bertanya. Aku pun ikut memasang tampang penasaran pada Umma..

"Iya.. Su-ie.. Appa sudah berangkat" kulihat Umma tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan ini.. aku hanya diam. Sebenarnya aku merasa Umma sedih dan merasa bersalah karna telah membohongi kami. Aku bisa lihat dari wajahnya. Namun, Umma telah memegang amanat dari Appa, Umma tak ingin menghiyanati Appa.

"Oh.." Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah Su-ie.. Ayo berangkat.." aku pun bangkit dari kursi lalu segerah mencium kedua pipi Umma.. Aku tak ingin membuat Umma tertekan jika di beri pertanyaan lebih lanjut. Mungkin suatu saat nanti juga akan terbongkar. Pasti..

"Aku berangkat Umma.."

"Su-ie juga berangkat Umma.." Junsu juga mencium pipi Umma..

"Hati-hati Joongie..Su-ie.."

**.**

**-= Yuki =-**

**.**

Hahhh.. Hari ini hari bebas. Oh senangnya, kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Itu karena Ujian sudah dilakukan seminggu yang lalu.. Yeyyy rasanya bebas..dan aku yakin aku bisa lulus. Karena Ujian telah selesai maka kami sekolah hanya untuk stor apsensi aja, tapi sebenarnya tak masuk pun tak apa.. membayangkan hanya dirumah saja..Aku bisa mati bosan.. Oh come on.. Aku lebih baik disini bisa bertemu teman-temanku. Dari pada dirumah yang pasti aku akan kerja Rodi membantu Umma beres-beres. Bukannya aku tak mau membantu Umma. Tapi aku hanya ingin refreshing dulu. Hei seminggu berpusing-pusing memikirkan soal-soal itu melelahkan. Meski tak lumayan susah.. tapi aku juga butuh istirahat.

Namun saat akan masuk gerbang sekolah hatiku bagai tertusuk pedang.

Sakit..

Disana ada Yunho...

Dan Yeoja yang merebut Yunho dariku..

Go Ahra.. Adik kelasku..

Yunho mengantar Yeoja itu sekolah.. dan dia mencium Yeoja itu.. tak pernah sekalipun Yunho melakukan itu saat kami masih menjadi kekasih.

Hancur.. semuanya hancur.. Hatiku..hancur..

Hilang semua kepercayaanku. Dulu aku berharap masih bisa menyukainya meski jauh, dan tidak membencinya. Masih bisa berharap dekat dengan Yunho meski hanya sebatas teman..

Tapi..

Tapi sekarang aku tidak.. aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membencinya..

"_Lupakan Jung Yunho.. Joongie.."_

Ya seperti kata Umma aku harus melupakannya.. Harus.. dan kuharap aku bisa..

Aku pun memberanikan diri melangkah melewati mereka. Aku berusaha memasang topeng datar, tak memperdulikan mereka.

Acuhkan mereka Joongie..

Lupakan Dia..

Ya..Aku akan berusaha..berusaha melupakanmu.. Jung Yunho.. Itulah janjiku...

**.**

**-= Yuki =-**

**.**

Malam ini pun sama.. Appa pulang dengan luka lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Appa..

Junsu tak dirumah sekarang, ia menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas dirumah temannya Changmin. Jadi kuberanikan untuk mendatangi Appa dan Umma.. Mungkin aku bisa secara langsung bertanya pada Umma dan Appa.

"Hannie.." Umma terisak.. akupun menghentikan langkahku. Didepan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Maafkan aku Chullie.. Aku harus meninggalkanmu.. dan meninggalkan Joongie dan Suie" Ucapan Appa membuatku terpaku.

Appa akan pergi meninggalkan kami..

Mengapa..

"Ta-tapi Hannie.."

"Chullie.. mengertilah.. aku tak ingin kalian celaka karena aku.."

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan keinginan Appamu kan Hannie.." aku dengar suara Umma takut.

"..."

" Apa keinginan Appa Hannie.."

"..."

"Hannie..."

"Appa ingin aku menjadi penerusnya.. dan.."

"Dan apa..?"

"dan menjadikan salah satu putra kita dibawah bimbingannya.."

"Apa.. Tidak.. Jangan libatkan Joongie dan Suie.."

"Aku pun tak ingin melibatkan mereka.. Tapi kau tahu Appa bukan.."

",," umma masih menanggis.

"Aku akan pergi, jadi kalian bisa aman.."

"Ti-tidah Hannie.. jangan tinggalkan kami."

"Chullie..Tapi ini-"

"Tidak Hannie.. jika kau pergi. Sama saja kau pun membiarkan Appa mengambil Joongie atau Su-ie dari ku."

"Chillie.."

"Bukankah seperti katamu.. bahwa keinginan Appa adalah mutlak, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya,"

"..."

"Jangan Pergi. Disinilah bersamaku.. menjaga putra-putra kita Hannie.. aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.."

"Ya..Chullie. aku tak akan pergi, aku akan berusaha merubah pemikiran appa."

Aku mendengar semua percakapan Appa dan Umma.. kuurungkan niat untuk menemui mereka.. apa lagi setelah mendengar Umma menaggis..

Harabeoji..

Aku pun kembali ke kamarku.. tapi tetap saja semua percakapan Umma dan Appa membuatku ingin mengetahi yang sesungguhnya.

Memang Appa masih punya Appa?

Mengapa aku tak tahu..

Harabeoji..?

Mengapa dengan Harabeoji..

Siapa Harabeoji? Mengapa Umma dan Appa sangat takut padanya?

**.**

**-= Yuki =-**

**.**

Seminggu lamanya aku bergelut dengan pikiranku tentang Harabeoji.. tapi aku tak pernah mengetahui bahkan mendapat sedikit pun petunjuk tentang Harabeoji. Dan sekarang Appa sudah mulai ikut sarapan dan pulang tak larut malam lagi. Senang rasanya melihat keluarga kami utuh dan bahagia. Semoga kebahagiaan ini tak akan hilang.

**.**

**-= Yuki =-**

**.**

Aku menjalani kehidpan seperti biasa, berangkat sekolah, bertemu teman-teman dan main entak kemana bersama teman-temanku. Hei ini detik-detik terakhir seminggu lagi pengumuman kelulusan. Dan kami tak mungkin satu sekolah lagi, pasti akan menyebar entah kemana. Jadi ini momen-momen membuat kenangan dengan teman-teman.

Dan juga akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diikuti seseorang.

Tapi kali ini pun aku merasakan orang mengikutiku. Aku yang berniat pulang kerumah pun terhenti saat ada sebuah limausin hitam yang berhenti dihadapanku. Lalu keluar seorang pria berbalut jas hitam dan kacamata hitam.

"Kim Jaejoong?" dia mengetahui namaku?

"Ne..Siapa kalian.."

"Maaf Jaejoong-sama.. tuan besar ingin bertemu dengan anda.." 

"Tuan Besar" Siapa dia? Aku..

Apa aku harus lari tapi orang ini pasti tak mengijinkanku kabur.

"Kakek anda.."

Harabeoji..?

"kakek anda ingin bertemu dengan anda.. Mari ikut saya"

Tanpa sadar aku sudah duduk di kursi limausin hitam itu. Mungkin karena rasa ingin tahuku pada Harabeoji, membuatku tanpa sadar mengikuti pria tadi.

"Siapa namamu..?" aku Cuma ingin basa-basi.. mungkin dengan berbicara dengan pria ini aku bisa tau Harabeoji seperti apa..?

"Nama saya Shinraiga Yuu.. Botchan.." hemm orang jepang.

"Bolehkah aku panggil Raiga-san.."

"Tentu.. Botchan.." aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Raiga-san..apa masih jauh..?" aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui seperti apa harabeoji.

"Tenang saja Botchan.. sebentar lagi.."

Seperti yang Raiga-san katakan kami tiba di sebuah Rumah bergaya Jepang di perbatasan kota.

"Mari Botchan.. Tuan Besar telah menunggu anda.."

Aku mengikuti Raiga memasuki rumah itu. Dapat kulihat para pelayan yang menunduk hormat saat aku dan Raiga masuk. Mungkin Raiga memang orang kepercayaan Harabeoji.

Kami pun tiba di sebuah rungan dengan pintu geser berlukiskan naga hitam dengan lukisan bambu bambu yang juga hanya berwarna hitam disekitarnya.

"Silahkan masuk Botchan.."

Aku pun masuk kedalam, dapat kulihat seorang pria tua dengan kimono hitam tengah duduk dan meminum segelas ocha.. Apa Harabeoji itu orang Jepang ya?

"Duduklah.." suaranya dingin namun berwibawah. Aku pun menuruti permintaan Harabeoji.

"Harabeoji.."

Harabeoji meletakkan gelasnya di meja pendek dihadapannya "Jaejoong.."

"Ne..Harabeoji.."

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin mengetahui semuannya bukan.."

"N-ne.." Ah.. sepertinya Harabeoji sudah menyelidiki tentangku.

"baiklah.. Aku adalah ayah Appamu.. Tan Hangeng ... namaku adalah Tan Han jin."

"Tan? Bukankah marga Appa Kim?"

"Bukan.. itu adalah marga ibumu.."

Marga Umma.. aku menyupitkan kedua mataku..

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu Joongie" meski dengan suara datar aku melihat ada senyuman di buburnya. Meski kecil.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum.. mengapa Appa dan Umma takut pada Harabeoji..? tidakkah Harabeoji orang yang baik?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**Yuki's Note :**

Oke.. ini dia chapter 1.. ah sebenarnya ni udah selesai dari kemarin.. tapi karena Yuki males jadinya baru update sekarang.. hehehe..

Dan gimana.. mungkin masih binggung..

Karena sebenarnya masalah buat cerita ini belum semua keluar hahahah..

Woles woles aja mungkin..

Karena ni fic bakal banya masalah yang akan muncul.. dan itu masih harus bertahap keluarnya. Hahhh lama gak bikin Fic Yunjae.. bahkan Ficku yang satu lagi malah buntu ditengah. Masih cari feel dan jalan cerita yang cocok buat gantiin jalan cerita lama yang udah yuki lupa.. hahaha..

Ini ni yang yuki benci.. kalau gak Yuki tulis Yuki bakal lupa.. maklum, otak yuki terlalu penuh buah nampung semua. Dan lagi buku yang Yuki simpen yang isisnya bahan-bahan cerita.. gak ada...

Hahhhhhh sunngguh terlalu..

Oke oke Yuki berhenti curhat sekarang.. hahaha..

Dan yuki bener-bener berterimakasih buar yang udah Fav, Foll, Read and Review.

Ah senengnya meski banyak sider.. Yuki tau perasaan kalian Sider.. karena dulu Yuki juga Sider sebelum buat akun.. hohoho... #cerita lama#

Minna-san..Ni udah lanjut... Makasih udah mau baca, fav,foll ma review.

Yuki bales ne Reviewnya..

**destianidhesthy : ** Selera kita sama..Yuki juga suka yang serba 'secret' hahahah... setuju deh sama Desti..

**DahsyatNaff :** ni udah lanjut..

**OceanBlue030415 : **ni udah lanjut..

**cristiyunisca : **aye.. Yuki usahain update kilat.. asal Yuki punya mood buat nulis.. pasti cepet selesai, tapi kalau ngak.. ya gitu deh.. ngak ngerti? Yuki juga.. coz masih prologue yang kemarin.. sekarang mungkin juga masih bingunggin hehehe.. tapi makasih ya..

**Angel Park : **Oke.. Ni lanjut..

Ne.. makasih banya buat semuanya terutama yang Review.. seneng banget kalian berlima mau menulis komen meski hanya dua kata.. Yuki seneng banget,,

Dan ini dia..

Yuki pamit Minna-san..

Kita bertemu lagi di ch 2..

Doakan ya..

Bye Bye..

Dan jangan Lupa...

REVIEW...^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Keputusan

"BLACK ROSE"

-= Sherry Dark Jewel Present =-

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang.. Yuki Cuma minjem nama doang... Jangan marah ya Oppadeul...

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk.. tenang pasti YUNJAE dooonnggg... tapi mereka akan melewati berbagai rintangan untuk bisa bersatu.

Genre : Crime/Friendship/Romance(bakal lama)/Family.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Mungkin ada Typo(s) , dan disini pakek POV JaeUmma dan YunAppa.. Slash, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, MaleXMale..

Summary : Sama seperti Mawar Hitam.. aku berusaha menghapus dirimu dari ingatanku dan memulai kehidupan yang baru... tapi saat aku mulai nyaman dan melupakanmu.. kau kembali muncul dikehidupanku..

**Minna.. ayo kita selamatkan FFn.. ayo kita tanda tangan di link ini..** **http#:#/#/#petitions#.#whitehouse#.#gov#/#petition#/#stop#-#sopa#-#2014#/#qOVkkOZr**

**Masih kurang 27.000 lagi.. dan waktu kita sampai tangal 20 jam 12 siang aja.. itulah keuntungan kita tinggal di indonesia. Menurut yuki soalnya tadi yuki liat sebelum jam 12 siang tadi di situs itu masih tanggal 17... kyaaaa.. masih ada waktu.. ayo kita dukung Stop Sopa**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi belaka**

**.**

**Gak Suka..?**

**Ya...**

**Jangan Baca...**

**Gampangkan..**

**.**

**Buat yang tetep mau Baca...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : keputusanku**

**.**

Haraboeji...

Aku memasang benar-benar telingaku, aku tak ingin kehilangan sedikit pun penjelasan Harabeoji. Harabeoji masih menikmati ochanya ia terlihat santai saja. Oh Harabeoji taukah kau jika cucumu ini sangat ingin tahu semua kebenaran yang ada. Aku bisa mati penasaran jika Harabeoji masih diam saja sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Hara-"

"Nikmati ochamu Joongie"

Hahhh mau tak mau akupun ikut menikmati ocha yang tadi sempat Raiga-san bawa masuk saat aku sudah duduk di depan Harabeoji.. Aku sesap ocah yang ada dalam gelas orselin putih dengan motif bunga kerisan. Cantik..

Tak buruk juga rasanya.

"Joongie.."

Panggilan Harabeoji membuatku menghentikan sesapanku pada gelas yang kubawa. Aish.. aku baru menikmatinya, sudah diganggu.. tapi aku tetap diam dan memandang Harabeoji penuh tanya. Mana mungkin aku memelototi Harabeoji hanya karena kesal acara minum ochaku diganggu..

"Mungkin kau belum tahu jika kaluarga kita.. keluarga Tan adalah sebuah keluarga Yakuza."

Apa...?

Terkejut.. aku hanya tak..bisa percaya..

Yakuza..

"Ya-ku-za..?"

"Ya.. Joongie.." Harabeoji hanya menjawab enteng, huhh aku mendengus sebal. Aku bisa lihat Harabeoji mencoba menahan senyum gelinya saat melihat aku terkejut. Mungkin wajahku saat terkejut sangat lucu? Hahhh aku tau hHarabeoji ingin menertawakanku. Tapi ia menahannya.. Dasar.. Jaga image.. "Tolong ceritakan semuannya pada Joongie.."

"Tentu.. Cucuku.. aku akan menceritakan semuanya.."

.

.

.

Aku diam terpaku di depan pintu rumah, semua penjelasan Harabeoji masih tergiang-giang di kepalaku. Ku hembuskan nafas panjang. Akhirnya aku putuskan aku akan masuk kedalam. Tapi entah kenapa wajahku tak bisa tersenyum seperti biasa, meski ku paksa untuk tersenyum yang ada hanya senyum kecut yang tak enak dipandang mata.

"Joongie kau sudah pulang.."

Jangan sekarang, aku masih belum siap menemui kalian..maaf Umma Su-ie. Aku tak sanggup menetap kalian sekarang, setelah apa yang telah kuputuskan tadi.

Jadi aku pun hanya diam dan langsung naik ke kamarku. Aku ingin menenangkan diri.

"Hyung.." ku acuhkan panggilan Su-ie dan pandangan binggung Umma.. yang ku butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tou-sama.."

"Hangeng.." Hangeng memandang sang ayah yang duduk membelakanginya. Ayah Hangeng tengah memandang taman yang ada di depan ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Hangeng sangat takut sekarang, ia tak tau apa yang akan sang ayah lakukan. "Hangeng.. kau tau jika sebentar lagi kau akan mewarisi kursi kepemimpinanku."

"Tou-sama..aku.."

"Bukankah kau sudah bersumpah pada organisasi. Seperti permintaanmu, aku biarkan kau pergi dari organisasi. Karena istri dan anakmu"

Hangeng menundukkan kepalannya.

"aku mengizinkanmu menikahi gadis korea itu, aku tak menganggu hidup kalian selama masa kau meminta ketenangan dari kegiatan organisasi. Tapi sekarang waktu telah habis, seperti kesepakatan kau harus kembali ke organisasi sekarang."

"Tapi.."

"Kita adalah Yakuza.. kau dididik sejak kecil untuk menjadi penerusku. Bahkan Ka-san mu sangat mengharapkan dirimu meneruskan organisasi yang kakekmu wariskan kepada kita."

"..."

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi penghianatan dan kebohonganmu. Kau sudah diajarkan sejak kecil sistem kita seperti apa. aku biarkan kau melakukan pekerjaanmu sekarang, tapi tetap kau harus mengantikan aku.-"

"-aku tahu kau ingin melindungi keluargamu. Aku juga menyayangi cucu-cucuku. Tapi semua sudah selesai, masa istirahatmu telah habis. Organisasi menuntutmu untuk kembali. Dan kau akan mewarisi posisiku sebentar lagi, menjadi seorang Kumicho*. Dan ingat kau pun harus merelakan salah satu anakmu untuk menjadi pangeran di organisasi kita."

"Tapi aku tak ingin Joongie maupun Su-ie masuk kedalam dunia kita"

"Hangeng mau tak mau mereka pasti akan terseret, tapi jika kau mau mengambil posisi ini, mungkin kau bisa menjaga mereka bukan? Dan lagi Jaejoong telah mengetahui semua ini"

"Mak-sud Tou-sama.."

"Ya.. dia mengetahui kau menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia mencari tahu meski hasilnya nihil. Aku selalu memerintahkan seseorang mengawasinya, menjaganya jika terjadi apa-apa. tapi ia peka, ia mengetahui jika ia tengah diawasi. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya."

"Tou-sama bertemu dengan Joongie.."

"Ya.. tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa kasihan dengannya yang selalu merasa bahwa ia seperti tak dianggap. Ia ingin bertanya padamu dan Ummanya tapi ia selalu merasa bahwa bertanya pada kalian percuma saja. Kalian tak mungkin menjawabnya, ia bercerita Ummanya akan memasang wajah sedih jika Jaejoong ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu. Akhirnya aku menemuinya mengatakan semuanya."

"Ti-Tidak.."

"Ya.. dan ia mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi asuhanku. Ia memilih untuk menerjunkan dirinya kedunia kita."

"Tidak bisa.. Aku.. tak ingin Joongie masuk juga.."

"Kalau kau tak ingin Jaejoong masuk maka aku akan mengambil Junsu saja"

"Tou-sama jangan Su-ie.."

"Kau tahu Hangeng, Jaejoong tau kalau aku selalu mendapat apa yang ku inginkan. Kau tau mengapa ia mengajukan dirinya? Karena dia tahu jika dia menolak maka aku akan mengambil Junsu bersamaku. Ia memiliki kepekaan dan firasat yang kuat, jadi aku memilihnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku memutuskan tetap dirumah. Aku tak ingin berangkat sekolah saat ini. Aku bahkan tak keluar dari kamar sejak aku pulang dari rumah Harabeoji kemarin. Aku tahu Umma dan Suie khawatir padaku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menemui mereka.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Joongie.."

Umma..

"Joongie.. sudah pagi turunlah untuk sarapan." Suara Umma serat dengan kesedihan.

Hahhhh

"Ya.."

Aku yakin Umma tersenyum sekarang, mendengar jawabanku tadi. Mau tak mau akupun masuk kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menganti pakaian yang sedari sore tak sempat ku ganti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyungie.." Aku tersenyum, aku senang melihat Umma, Suie, dan Appa juga ada sekarang mereka tersenyum sekarang.

Inilah yang akan kurindukan, setelah ini aku akan pergi. Seperti yang aku putuskan. Aku akan pergi ikut Harabeoji, memenuhi keinginannya untuk masuk ke dunianya. Dunia Harabeoji dan Appa.

"Pagi Appa..Umma..Su-ie.." rasanya kebahagiaan menyelimutiku sebelum kepergianku. Ternyata memang benar saat kita akan berpisah maka arti kata kebersamaan semakin menguat.

"Makanlah Joongie.. kau sedari kemarin malam tak makan. Memang kenapa kau tak keluar kamar sayang? apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Umma.

"Tidak Umma.. kemarin aku lelah saja." Jawabku aku masih belum ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Mungkin Hyungie sedih gara-gara Yunho-Babo.." Ucap Junsu tanpa sadar, lalu aku lihat ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat tau apa yang barusan ia katakan. "shit.." aku mendengar gumamannya.

"Su-ie.." Aku plototi dia, kenapa nama itu ikut dalam percakapan kami pagi ini. Membuat mood makanku langsung hilang saja

"Mian Hyung.." Dasar pantat bebek.. bisa-bisanya mengucapkan sesuatu topik sensitif buatku. Tapi Umma malah memandang Junsu penuh tanya.

"katakan pada Umma Su-ie" tepat akan menanyakan maksud ucapan Junsu tadi, dan lihat Junsu sekarang. ia mengigit bibir bawahnya memandang takut padaku.

"Itu..Itu Umma.. kemarin- ehmm.. sebenarnya sejak Hyungie putus dari Yunho. Su-ie selalu liat Yunho bermesraan dengan pacar barunya." Ia melirikku.. "dan saat mereka bermesraan pasti sering mereka lakukan dihadapan Joongie Hyung.." ia menunduk.

Chi.. Dasar. Sebenarnya topik Yunho sudah kulupakan, tidak semuannya. Melupakan semuanya itu butuh waktu. Tapi prioritas Yunho yang ada di pikiranku sudah berkurang menjadi urutan kesekian. Yang kupikirkan sekarang itu hanya kepergianku, orang tuaku dan Su-ie serta diriku yang harus bersiap untuk menerima semuanya. Sesuatu yang baru, dunia baru yang akan aku injak.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Hahhh.. dasar Jung Yunho itu.." Umma mengumpat pelan tapi masih bisa kami dengar. "Joongie kau harus bisa Move On.. Lupakan pemuda tak tahu diri itu" titah Umma.

"Iya Umma.." Aku tersenyum kembali. sekarang lebih tulus, karena aku yakin Umma sangat menghawatirkanku sekarang.

"Eh Hyung.. kau tak sekolah?"

"Malas.." jawabku singkat. Aku terkikik saat melihat tampang kecewa Junsu..

"Yah.. aku berangkat sendiri.."

"Kau harus biasakan itu Su-ie.. aku akan lulus, tak mungkin aku akan kembali menemanimu berangkat sekola seperti sebelumnya" Ucapku 'karena aku akan pergi jauh setelah ini' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti Hyung. Oke.. Aku berangkat sekarang.." Junsu mencium pipi Umma dan Appa. Pipiku pun tak luput dari kecupannya.

"Aku berangkat" Aish.. kenapa dia suka sekali teriak. Tapi aku yakin suara teriakan Junsu akan selalu kurindukan setelah ini. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendu.

Setelah itu ruang makan kembali hening, Umma berpamitak ke dapur sebentar untuk mencuci piring kami.

"Joongie.."

Appa.. Appa sudah tahu keputusanku kan?

"Ne Appa" jawabku sedikit gerogi. Hahh mengapa harus secepat ini, minimal lusa aja gitu Appa tahu tentang keputusanku. Aku kan masih ingin menenangkan diri dan menyiapkan jawaban-jawaban yang mungkin tepat dengan pertanyaan Appa. Kalau sekarang aku belum menetapkan hatiku. Aku masih takut menghadapinya sekarang. Meski sekarang maupun lusa tetap saja menyakiti mereka. Karena keputusan yang telah ku buat kemarin.

Wajah Appa mengeras "Joongie.. Bisa kau temani Appa.." Aku menciut mendengar suara datar Appa. Appa tak pernah mengunakan nada seperti sekarang jika berucap kepada kami. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami keluar dari rumah tanpa berpamitan pada Umma yang tadi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring kami.

Aku menaiki mobil Audi Appa. Aku hanya dia selama perjalanan, takut untuk memandang Appa yang sangat berbeda sekarang. Tak tau kemana aku akan dibawa.

Drrttt Drrtttt

Ponsel Appa berbunyi.

"Halo Chullie.." Umma.. semoga Appa tak mengatakan jika aku bersamanya. Umma pasti akan langsung tahu jika aku bersama Appa, jika aku sudah mulai berhubungan dengan organisasi Appa. pasti Umma akan langsung sedih.

"..."

"Maaf aku ada penggilan mendadak barusan, tak sempat berpamitan padamu. Tapi aku sudah pamitan pada Joongie" Kugigit bibirku.

"..."

"Tidak.. Joongie juga pergi?" Appa memandangku. Appa tak ingin membuat Umma sedih jika tahu aku Bersama Appa. Appa berpikir sama sepertiku. Untunglah.. aku sedikit tenang.

"..."

"Coba hubungi Joongie.. tanya dimana dia. Sudah Dulu Chagi.. aku hampir sampai.. Bye"

Kami hening sesaat.

"Appa tahu kau tak ingin Umma sedih sekarang. Lebih baik kau siapkan saja jawaban untuk Ummamu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang"

Aku mengangguk. Alasan apa yang harus ku pakai. Tepat beberapa detik kemudian Handphone ku berdering.

Umma

Aku memandang Appa sekilas. Ku helang nafas panjang. Menyiapkan hatiku. Aku harus berbohong apa.

Junsu..

Aku menginggat Junsu..

Ah..Yunho.. Yunho bisa jadi alasan.

Aku mengangkat telpon dari Umma. "Halo..Umma.."

"..."

"Aku pergi keluar sebentar.."

"..."

"Aku ingin menenangkan hati Umma.."

"..."

"Ya.. masalah Yunho tadi.. aku butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Aku berusaha melupakannya Umma."

"..."

"Maaf Umma aku hanya langsung pergi saja saat Appa sudah keluar naik mobilnya. Oh ya.. Appa tadi izin berangkat dulu pada Joongie" kupandang Appa.

"..."

"Iya..Mianhe Umma.. Ya..Bye.."

"..."

Bagus. Bagus sekali kami membohongie Umma. Maafkan kami Umma.

"Kita sampai..kita akan menemui Harabeoji-mu". Aku mengikuti Appa masuk kedalam rumah yang kemarin untuk menemui Harabeoji. Aku bisa melihat para pelayan perpakaian kimono sederhana menunduk hormat pada kami.

Hingga kami sampai di ruangan yang kemarin ku datangi. Didalam sudah menunggu Harabeoji dan Raiga-san.

"Tou-sama" Appa duduk di batalan duduk yang ada di depan Harabeoji. Aku ikut mendudukan diri di samping Appa.

"Jadi..?"

Aku memandang binggung Harabeoji dan Appa "Joongie Appa hanya ingin mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri. Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk mengajukan dirimu menjadi asuhan Harabeoji?"

"itu..Aku.. aku tahu jika kami. Aku, Umma dan Su-ie meski Appa berusaha menjauhkan Dunia hitam pada kami. Kami tetap akan terseret juga, entah bagaimana caranya. Kami akan masuk sadar atau tidak" aku menhelang nafas. "maka aku memutuskan untuk masuk dengan kesadaranku, aku ingin belajar menjadi kuat dan melindungi Umma dan Su-ie. Dan lagi memang mau tak mau aku harus masuk, karena aku tak mau Su-ie yang masuk. Jika aku menolah untuk masuk"

"Joongie.."

"Biarkan aku masuk Appa." Appa menghelang nafas panjang. Harabeoji merasa puas dengan jawabanku. Dia tersenyum meski samar tapi aku bisa melihat tatapan Harabeoji sedikit melembut dan ujung bibirnya sedikit melebar, meski sangat sedikit.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Ummamu dan adikmu Joongie?" tanya Appa.

"Jika Appa ingin mengatakan keputusanku pada Umma.. Appa juga harus mengatakannya pada Su-ie.. Aku tak ingin Su-ie tak mengetahui ini sedangkan kita malah menyembunyikan hal ini. Aku tak ingin Su-ie menjadi orang yang terkucilkan sendiri di rumah. Tak mengetahui kebenarang sedangkan kita tahu. Jika Appa tak ingin mengatakannya pada Umma dan Su-ie juga tak apa. tapi Appa harus bisa membuat kepergianku tak dicurigai oleh Umma."

Omma.. bagaimana bisa bibirku langsung berucap seperti ini. Entah mengapa bibirku serasa bergerak sendiri menyampaikan isi hatiku. Biasanya aku harus menyusun kata-kata dulu. Tapi sekarang aku serasa langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan.

"Baiklah.. Appa akan menyembunyikan keterlibatanmu dari Umma dan Su-ie. Jikapun nanti hal ini terbongkar. Biarkan menjadi masalah nanti. Kita pikirkan hal itu nanti saja. Hahhh.."

"Aku yang akan membuatkan alasan untuk Joongie agar ia bisa ke jepang setelah lulus."ucap Harabeoji setelah ia hanya menjadi pendengar.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Hangeng.. kau masih ada misi setelah ini. Ajak Joongie agar ia tahu bagaimana kau bekerja"

"Tapi-" sebelum Appa menolah ucapan Harabeoji. Harabeoji sudah memandang tajam Appa. "Baikla Tou-sama.."

Dan kami pun pamit dari hadapan Harabeoji, lalu pergi untuk melakukan misi. Hanya Appa yang melakukan misi, aku hanya ikut menemani saja.

Misi apa yang Appa kerjakan. Aku penasaran...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yuki's Note :**

**Oke.. ini dia ch 2..**

**Gimana gimana?**

**Ntah napa Yuki bener-bener ingin buat fic tentang mafia, setelah denger cerita nenek Yuki yang dulu perna urusan ama yakuza. Untung urusan kecil gak sampek bahaya.. wuhhh..**

**Jadinya yuki bener-bener penasaran tentang kehidupan mafia tu gimana..ada yang mau bantu Yuki cari bahan.. tau ngasih tau yuki link yang membahas tentang yakuza?**

**Adakah yang mau..?**

**Oke Yuki bakal bales Review buat yang gak log in:**

**Windrashi sangreng : **buat kenapa HANGENG pakek marga KIM.. itu karena ia Cuma ingin keluargannya gak kesentuh. Jadinya pakek marga Heechul. Dan buat Hangeng yang orang mana.. ikuti terus itu masih yuki sembunyiin.. nanti bakal ada side story / juga bisa yuki buat flashback. Tunggu aja **Windrashi sangreng-shi**...

**Jaejae : **mata Yunappa kan kecil jadinya gak bisa liat kecantikan Jaeumma.. tenang aja Yuki bakal buat mata Yunppa lebar. Hahaha... niatnya mau cari penganti.. tapi tunggu aja nanti **Jaejae-shi**.

**Milkyu : **Selamat datang di Fanfiction **Milkyu-shi**.. tapi Yuki sedih Fanfiction kenal SOPA jadinya ayo kita dukung STOP SOPA.. biar Fanfiction selamat.. waktunya sampai tanggal 20 buat wilayah indonesia Cuma sampek jam 12 siang tgl 20. Niatnya mereka ingin menjauhkan Jaemma dan Sui-juma biar mereka gak keseret ke dunia hitam dan seratus deh Harabeoji Jaemma emang Yakuza.

Yuki seneng banget ada yang mau baca fic Yuki.. ayo kita pertahankan FFN...

Makasih buat reader, yang dah fav, foll terutama yang dah mau Review.. Makasih..

Oke sekian dulu

Yuki pamit Minna

Pay Pay


End file.
